Whose Problem?
by IchibanKenshiMarimo
Summary: His friend, his problem. Not mine. Or at least that's what Emil thought. Short drabble-y. Dennor. New chapter added! Rating T for language
1. Chapter 1

There was a weird guy in his house.

A weird, loud, obnoxious guy with wild spiky hair lounging comfortably on his couch, in his house.

He laughed at something at the TV he was watching, and that was the kind of boisterous laugh that makes his ears felt like bleeding just from hearing it.

So loud and annoying.

And then his eyes found Emil.

"Yo! You must be Emil, right?" he more or less shouted.

So naturally, he responded with, "Uh.. Who are you?"

Before the guy could respond, another voice spoke, "Oh, hei Em. Welcome home."

He looked up to see Lukas, his brother, came out from the kitchen, holding a tray with two steaming mugs and a plate of snack. His face blank as ever.

He looked at Emil, then at the guy, then back at Emil, and saw the confusion plain in his lil bro's face. So with an exasperated sigh, he opened his mouth to explain.

But the weirdo cut him off, muttering, "I got this," then he stood up and thrust his hand at Emil, "I'm Mathias, Lukas' friend. Nice to meetcha! I heard a lot o' ya from Luke here."

His grin was so bright it rivaled the sun.

Emil hated the sun.

He eyed the hand warily, then glanced to his brother who only raised an eyebrow expectantly at him. With a resigned sigh, much like his brother's own earlier, he took the hand and shake it uncertainly. The grip was too strong for his liking, yet still friendly. The blinding grin still in place.

His eyes found Lukas' again as if to say "Seriously?"

But the other just shrugged and stare back, his eyes said "Got a problem?"

He just couldn't believe how a cold and quiet person like his brother could befriend this sort of guy.

But whatever.

That guy was Lukas' problem to deal, not his.

So he quickly excused himself and went to his room.

As he left his brother alone with the guy, _Mathias_ , he corrected himself, he couldn't help but notice his brother's normally dull and cold eyes softened as he watched Mathias' antics.

And he wondered briefly how much truth Mathias was telling when he said he was just a friend of Lukas.

It didn't help his suspicion when Mathias easily slung his arm around Lukas' shoulder

And was met with little to no resistance from the other.

Wow.

 _Well, opposite attract, I guess_.

And with that, he slammed his door close to give the two some privacy.

The thing he realised too late, however, was how this guy would be his problem too (although on different extent), in the future, if he _did_ end up with Lukas.


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias ended up staying for dinner.

He insisted on helping to cook, saying how they must taste his wonderful cooking.

"It'll be the best cooking ya'd ever tasted!"

It wasn't.

Still edible though.

But surprise, surprise! He _was_ good at baking.

Dessert was _Pebernødder_ , and they were the best Emil had ever tasted.

And so, dinner was a lively one that evening.

Though Emil prefers the term rowdy.

It was spent mostly by Mathias and Lukas' bickering.

No. Scratch that. It was mostly Mathias talking.

 _By God_ did he talk alot.

That, and his brother's occasional snide remark.

And slaps. Lots of slapping from Lukas.

To be fair, the slapping only happen if Mathias said something stupid.

But knowing the idiot, of course it'd happen alot.

"I don't like him," the silvery-haired teen confronted his brother bluntly after they practically kicked Mathias out.

"Me neither," Lukas responded curtly.

He needed to do a double-take.

"What? But you invited him, didn't you?"

"Did not. He sorta forced his way in."

Emil stared.

Two seconds.

Five seconds.

Lukas sighed, "Fine. We were working on some project, and I forgot to bring some important books needed for it,"

"And you ended up working on it here instead of wasting time going back and forth?"

"Yep."

' _Like I would ever buy that._ '

After all, Lukas was the most meticulous person he knew.

So he stared, again.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

Lukas started to fidget ever so slightly.

Twenty seconds.

He finally gave in, "First date, and his best bet was to, I quote, netflix and chill."

That was the reddest he had seen Lukas.

And he nearly died laughing.

"I still don't like him, though," he confirmed again.

He could've sworn he saw Lukas smirk, "You'll grow to."

 **A/N** : So..I decided to give this story another chapter. And perhaps more in the future, although they'll be just as short. Hope you guys dont mind haha.

I apologize if you find any typo, I made this using my phone.

Reviews make me happy, and critics are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It was Mathias nth visits during this month.

Okay, so Emil might be exaggerating things. It was only the fifth times.

But he was talking about Mathias here. Even if it were only his second visits, it'd still be too much for him.

How his brother could manage with him, he had no idea.

It was supposed to be a good day to relax. Cloudy with a chance of light rain, perfect to stay at home and growing mold or something.

It was.

Until he came.

"I got somethin' to show ya Luke!" was the first thing came out of his mouth when he literally barged in through the door.

Loudly.

It startled Emil so bad he almost died choking on his half eaten apple.

But not Lukas.

The ever stoic Lukas. No.

He just sipped on his coffee, unperturbed, like nothing happened at all.

Like his brother didn't almost die from the shit his boyfriend just pulled.

Damn him.

"It better not be something stupid," Lukas mumbled. His words was calm, but the glare he sent Mathias was a cold one.

Putting his mug down to watch the oaf strolled in and plop down on the sofa next to him, he smacked the idiot square in the face, "You nearly killed my brother by the way, moron."

 _Oh, so you noticed afterall_.

That comment sent Mathias into a panicked frenzy, "What?! Shit! Ya a'ight Em? Where d'ya hurt? I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry," he apologised profusely.

Emil had to cut his apologies before it could give him a migrain, "Yeah, yeah..whatever."

Now that he no longer under the threat of dying, he could careless about what they were up to.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Lukas asked, though his expression showed that he didn't care, like, at all. Not that he ever looks like he gives a shit about anything really, what with his dull eyes and blank face. Sometimes Emil wonder if his brother has facial nerves at all.

The question made the taller blond perked up, as if realizing what he initially came for, "Oh right! Check this out!" he fumbled with his pocket.

It was a diary.

The thing he wanted to show Lukas was. A. Frickin'. Diary.

His brother's, to be exact.

One could clearly hear Emil's teeth squeaking from how hard he gritted them, _'To think I almost died because of this!'_

So anyway, according to Mathias, his brother -Berwald- was a stupid giant jerk with scary face, it looked like he was constipated all the time or something. And he was so mean, especially to him.

So Mathias thought it was only fair if he gets his revenge.

And that was to steal his diary.

So clever. Not.

He insisted them to read with him, "C'mon guys! It'll give ya a good laugh, promise! Ya should see how _g_ _ay_ this jerk is!"

Emil rolled his eyes so far he almost got them stuck, ' _Like you're one to talk_.'

Afterall, this was the same guy who cried watching The Little Mermaid while clutching his brother.

But anyway, the diary..

He couldn't help but be curious of it.

What? The cover was baby blue of color with cute little puppy stickers scattered here and there. So sue him.

The three of them end up huddled together on the sofa, with Mathias in the middle reading the contents aloud.

Well, at least he wasn't lying about them having a good laugh.

A/N: Yay, another (short) chapter \\(*v*)/. I hope this one is better than the last chapter (I mean, its longer!). Btw this story is marked complete because its just pointless little drabble-y series. Whatever that means haha. And as usual, critics will always be appreciated n_n


	4. Chapter 4

The following week after found the Bondevik brothers with no particular Dane in sight. It was refreshing, and peaceful.

If one was to ignore the older Bondevik's foul mood.

But Emil had never had a problem with ignoring his brother, so yeah, peaceful week indeed.

Not to mention fun.

"Oh ho..look who's sulking here." The teen usually wasn't one to do tease, especially to his brother, but then again there used to be no reason to tease Lukas so when he finally found one, there was no way he was gonna let the opportunity slip away.

"Shut up. Make yourself useful and make me some coffee," said sulking man glared half-heartedly. Not really having the energy to give his signature death glare.

"Haven't you drank like, 5 cups already?"

"So what? Make me 5 more I dont fucking care!" his outburst was almost scary if it wasn't so hilarious.

"Whoa chill, is this some kind of side effect from Mathias withdrawal?" Emil tried to keep the laughter off his tone but failed miserably.

Not that he really tried hard enough, to be honest.

"Piss off!" Lukas glared with earnest now. "At least I'm not some awkward anti-social teenager who jerks off to the picture of his crush 'cause he's too much of a wimp to ask them out."

 _Tch. Touchee._

"That's not true but I'm gonna let that slide for now," the teen mumbled as he went off to make his brother the so needed coffee, if only to avoid anymore teasing on his behalf.

 ** _txtbreak_**

Turn out the reason behind Mathias' absence was because he got beaten up by his own brother for stealing his diary.

 _"HE BROKE MY NOSE, MY LEFT LEG, BRUISED 2-"_

 _"3 'ctually,"_

 _"SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU GIGANTIC MOTHERFUCKING GORILLA! BRUISED 3 OF MY RIBS AND DISLOCATED MY SHOULDER LIKE THE MONSTER HE IS!"_

..was exactly his response when they went visiting him. 'they' being Lukas who drag poor Emil around.

"'s yer f'ult f'r stealin' my stuff!" If looks could kill, then Mathias would be dead twice just from the intensity of his brother's glare alone.

"YA WANNA GO AGAIN?!"

And they'd really going on it again if Lukas weren't there to knock some sense into their thick muscle head. Literally.

Really though, Mathias wasn't lying when he described his brother Berwald the other day.

Mathias himself was a big, hulking man with more muscle mass than brain. But Berwald was even more so (not sure about the brain though).

The guy was practically a giant. His icy-cold blue eyes didn't help his intimidating appearance either.

Though he didn't come out unscathed from his brawl with Mathias either, seeing his casted right arm and head, and the nasty bruise on his jaw. Emil gotta give the dane that.

In the end, the teen ended up going home alone, after the big overgrown puppy that was his brother's boyfriend insisted said brother to stay and take care of his pathetic, injured ass.

Now he had the house for himself.

All in all, peaceful week, indeed.

 ** _A/N:_**

la lalala la laa~~ crappy chapter is crappy. But hey look at that! An update! haha lol


End file.
